


The Living Cities

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blue's Nature AU, Drabble, F/M, Nature AU, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Living Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyedmasterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/gifts).



Burnie is a city and Ashley is the woodlands. They’re both forests in their own way, towering cities of metal and wood, water running through their veins, critters sharing their lifeblood. Burnie speaks in the low hum of a traffic jam, Ashley answers with the whispering of trees. The city falls in love with the woodlands and his metal skeleton makes her stronger, his glass shatters to let her branches in. The woodlands fall in love with the city and her colours soften his, brittle twigs snapping under his weight. They are in love and if the forest has a little more iron in her bones and the city has a few more flowers in his hair, well, they are stronger for it.


End file.
